Simplicity
by OneWithTheCreed
Summary: Some fail to realize that many of the greater things in life have so much simplicity. She smiled as the the cool wind hit her skin, blowing her hair in many different directions. She loved autumn, the weather, the leaves, everything about it. He watched her from a distance, observing her. Watching every movement. He smiled to himself, if only she knew what she got into


**T**oday was one of those days where she simply wished for a moment of peace and quiet, out at her home, there was certainly enough space for her to roam around aimlessly when she as not needed. As now, was currently one of those moments. Her home was crowded, considering she and her family are moving out of their house, and need the help of relatives to get everything packed quickly. So she decided now was a perfect moment to explore her house while she still could.

She usually enjoyed playing outside on her swings in the cool autumn weather, but something about today feels off and she doesn't know what that specific feeling is. She tried to ignore it but the feeling lingered, having an effect on her mood. What could possibly be off?

The feeling was a set of eyes watching her every movement. Ivan Braginski has been watching over [Y/N] for several months, and the some people that have noticed the Russian male near [Y/N] half of the time, usually asked him why he was following her, but they would only ask if seeing Ivan 'watching over' [Y/N] was a often occurance.

[Y/N] was a very friendly girl once you get to know her, but most people would have the exact same problem with the [h/c] female.

_"She's too basic."_

_"Boring."_

_"Simple personality._"

Most would ignore the simplicity of [y/n] and try to have a friendship with her, but most would get tired of the dull feeling [y/n] brought, and then they left. Leaving her with little to no friends. She was very friendly, that wasn't a problem, but for some reason most couldn't get past the simplicity. She did notice people leaving, and that did have an effect on her mood, but she always said that life's too short to worry. Although it slowly does damage to her, little by little.

Ivan has always thought the opposite of all her former friends, he's always thought that she's unique and perfect. Often his choice of words would be, "Cute, like a delicate little flower." Not to mention he thought she was absolutely goregous, the way her [h/c] hair shines in the sun, the beautiful [e/c] eyes she has, her [s/c] skin and her caring personality.

What's not to love about her?

[Y/N] swung back and forth, her hair bouncing each time the swing went up and down, with her giggling occasionally. She can be quite childish when she's in a good mood. One of the many things Ivan enjoyed, and this was a rare sight. She was often studying or reading.

"Milyy[1]," He murmured to himself, "Just so adorable."

[Y/N] stopped her swinging when she thought she heard a voice. She shrugged it off and continued to swing, but with more caution. Ivan noticed this and decided it was probably time for him to go, considering his sisters are probably concerned, most of the time he wouldn't leave the house without telling them, but he figured if they knew why he left the house...it would not have a good outcome for him. Before Ivan got up from his hiding place, his phone started to go off. He cursed to himself for not turning it on vibrate.

[Y/N] stopped swinging, absolutely certain she heard a noise.

"Hello? I-Is anyone there?" She called out, getting up from the swing.

Ivan stayed in his spot, silently sitting there. He turned off his phone quickly and shoved it in his pocket.

[Y/N] ran inside her home, now cautious of her surroundings. She looked around, seeing that the house was empty. The [h/c] female sighed and approached the table, notcing a small note.

_"Went out for lunch, be back soon. If you get hungry there's some hotdogs you can cook :)_

_-x mom'_

She crumpled up the note and shoved it in her pocket, now making her way upstairs. She went on her bed and decided to read a little book while she waits for her mom to come back. She hopes to herself that her mother will bring back something for her.

(View Change Ivan)

His platinum blonde hair bounced as he walked along the sidewalk, his violet eyes focused on the pavement. Yet his mind is still focused on [y/n], and how he screwed up with earlier.

"It was a simple mistake!" He scolded himself, "Ivan, you're such an idiot."

He continued to make his way towards his home, and as he noticed the sky darkened, he pulled his scarf closer to him.

"Of course it's gonna rain," He sighed, "It's my luck isn't it..."

He sighed, picking up his pace, considering he didn't want a cold. That would get in the way of his plans to watch over [y/n]. He took his cell phone from his pocket and turned it on, deciding it would be good to see whatever message or call interrupted him earlier.

Once the device was on, he noticed that he had one new text message. From his sister, Natalya. She was like a little stalker herself, and he was a bit freaked out by his sister at times. That is one of the main reasons he'd like his identity a secret from [y/n].

'Big brother, why are you not home yet? You're usually at home now! I'll be waiting for you.'

He cringed, knowing he's going to have to lock himself away in his room again.

After a little bit of walking, he arrived at his house. He was tired, but he decided to use his special way of getting in his room.

(View change [Y/N] )

"Mom!" She whined, "It's the weekend and I'm tired!"

"You haven't finished your homework, no sleeping until it's finished." She replied, with a little glare.

"And did you stay up all night doing homework when you were my age?"

The room was filled with a awkward silence, up until [y/n] spoke up.

"That's what I thought," [Y/N] sassed, "I'll do my damn homework but if I'm in a bad mood, you know why."

She angrily grabbed her books and headed upstairs. This would be around the time [y/n] would sleep, but her mother has been a bit bossy with her getting good grades. [Y/N] would often get upset, but still finish the homework either way. Just not when she wants to do it.

The [h/c] female scoffed at her books, and tossed them aside then grabbed her computer.

"Oh the wonders of cheating," She mumbled, giggling to herself.

**Translation: **

**Russian translation: Milyy English translation: cute**


End file.
